someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Hexagon.exe
This is a Creepypasta by Lily Woods (BloodyCreepypasta). OC (Original Content) There is this game me and my sister used to play. And now? We never want to play it again. This story is going to seem like a nice relationship with a game, then into a horror, bloodstained story. My name is Lilly. My little sister's name is Lucy. We found this game on Steam called 'Super Hexagon'. We looked up a few video's of this game. It looked hard. We love hard games. Lucy always end's up beating them before me. It was a nice time to buy it for the 5 bucks it costed. We didn't know what to expect. The game was, colorful. It got harder as the game went on. After I bought it, Lucy reacted as if something was bugging her. "Lucy? Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" Lucy replied. "Oh, I just saw you shaking--" "N-no! There is nothing wrong with me!" I saw Lucy shake even more. I was getting a bit worried. I turned on the game after it finished installing. It seemed as the more I got the game ready, the more Lucy shook. We turned on level 1. Lucy covered her ears. And at the same time, I never noticed. She must have been terrified. Next was level 2. I turned it on and it had awesome music. So, I turned it up. It was so loud I didn't hear Lucy scream. Last, there was Level 3. Mom came in and told me to turn it down. After that, I heard something. *cough*cough*spit*gasp* It was almost 5 o'clock PM, and I finished the game. I turn to check on Lucy, she wasn't behind me, or watching me play the game. "Lucy? Are you in your room?" I tried to see where she was. I tried to open the door to her room, and it was locked. Lucy's room is the only room in the house that you have to unlock with a screwdriver. I knocked on the door, and I heard a scream. It sounded like a terror-filled a scream. "That was... Lucy's scream!" I unlocked the door with a screwdriver that was on the ground. It was Lucy. She was crying and shaking. "Lucy! W-what happened to you?!" I was in a huge panic. I even called mom. (I'm the bigger sister BTW) "T-too many..." She replied in terror. "Too many what?!" "...colors" My phone ringtone was the level 3 theme of Super Hexagon. Lucy screamed and threw a pillow at me. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" "Lucy!" Mom came into the room. She saw Lucy and called 911. "911, what is your emergency?" "I-I think there is a problem with my child!" "Okay, you need to calm down. Why do you think there is a problem with your child?" "She is so scared! And, her behaviour... it's not the way she always is!" Mom told the address and phone number. It's been 3 weeks sense this happened. I'm still worried. She's back home now, but we try not to bother with her much. I came to her room with my laptop and Super Hexagon loaded on it. All Lucy did was stare. We played... and played... and played. I turn to check on her, she's asleep. I left her room with everything I brought. I came back with her favourite stuffed toy, and gave it to her. "Sleep well." I said. A few hours later, I heard a knock on my door. "It's open!" I yelled. It was Lucy. She didn't look too good. I remembered the doctor said that she should rest for a long time, and that there is a problem with her sanity. I turn back around, her face is all, blooded. I screamed. I think my scream was loud enough that our mom and other neighbours heard. Lucy didn't say anything. Just stood there. Finally, she opened her mouth and spoke. "Your fault." She said and a quiet voice. "H-how?" I replied. "I'm sorry. But you must go now." "N-no!" I pushed Lucy down and screamed. Mom came running to see Lucy and I together. Lucy had my arm and sounded like she was having a tantrum. And I? I was Laying on the ground almost bleeding to heath. I took my last breath, and died, right in front of my little sister. At least, I THOUGHT it was my little sister. The last thing I saw, was my mom dead right beside me. I also hear Lucy say, "I am... the Super Hexagon..." Nothing else came out of her mouth. I woke up about three years later. My face was cut in half. I was walking out the room... dead? "Wait... I'm... alive?!" I looked down and saw my dead corpse. I was dead. I was just a ghost spirit with open skull. It was like... you putting a disc in a external hard drive. Except, I was the hard drive. I went downstairs and turned on the television. The news was on. I saw about twenty five dead corpses on screen. Then, I saw a little girl. She look depressed. Saddened in a way. Music echoed in my head and I recognized it. I turned of the TV and went back up to my room. the first thing I saw was a laptop. "What happened to me?!" I didn't remember anything. I turned on the computer, and found only one thing on it. A EXE file. It said: 'Super Hexagon.exe.' I (stupidly) clicked on it. All I got was a bloody, ridiculous picture that made me sick (the angry way.) The picture was ridiculous. A girl named Lucy. Lucy Woods. My mind echoed into a whole bloody world. I had remembered everything that ended up happening. The emergency call, the out blown sanity... then it struck me! I had remembered that I was dead... and what USED or WAS my sister. She was NEVER little! She as a murder and I never knew it! That's when I got on this website, and started typing this. Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Migrated Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game Category:Ghost